Dawn of the Moon
Dawn of the Moon is a collab by Moonshadow the MoonFlyer and Solar Firefly101. Do not edit unless you are asked or have permission, excluding admins, bureacrats, Moon and Solar. Thanks for reading! Summary A war is going on. Again. This time, the NightWings are revolting against the SandWings for the unpaid debt that they owed for the knew defense system and technology that the NightWings gave them. None of the other tribes interfeared, and two dragons: Opal and Stygian, were there to end it all, making their own story to be heard from generation to generation. Prologue The sun beat down on the SandWing camp, the sand burning under talons. Two dragons flew into a camp, and one wearing heavy battle armour said, "The enemy hasn't been sighted. We've tracked everywhere, but no NightWings have been found or terminated." His eyes were red, with black pupils, and his diamonds reflected his ancestry. The captain's eyes turned to slits. "Are you sure about that? Or are you still angry at Queen Thorn for killing your mother," she hissed. "Remember, you are part of our army, Flash. Don't even think about revolt." The captain growled, and turned away. "Though, there is one prisoner you can attend to. His name is Timeturner, a NightWing clockworker. I know you can deal with him, right?" She smiled evilly, and then wrote something down. "Don't kill him, though. I would like to kill the prince with my own claws." "Yes, Captain Silverblood," he said, and walked toward the chamber. A NightWing was on the wall, chained with obsidian, a NightWing invention. "Timeturner, you have been charged to 365 moons in jail. What do you plead?" Flash said, staring. "Um, this isn't court." Timeturner said, his eyes burning with bravery. "YOU'RE DARN RIGHT IT ISN'T!" Flash roared. He unchained the prince, and shooed him away. "Run as fast as you can!" he called as two SandWings pulled Flash to the captain. "YOU DID WHAT?!" she screamed, her barb inches from his heart. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" "I'm sorry, Silverblood, I-" Flash stammered. "There's no room for traitors in this war," she hissed. Now, I have to do what I was going to do with that NightWing." She flicked her tongue. She dug her claws into him, separating his flesh. Then she stabbed him in the heart, and he died a slow, painful death. "Back to work everyone," she hissed. "Captain-" "Shut up Yuri! You go fight!" Silverblood growled, and she flew off. "Talk about harsh," her daughter, Judith, said. Chapter One Opal snarled as she paced in the SandWing camp. She flicked her barbed tail as she anxiously walked back and forth. She had just witnessed the murder of her traitorous father. Her eyes turned to slits as Captain Silverblood stormed past her, and she hissed under her breath. Opal flicked her tail and went outside of camp, digging under the sand and resting. Come on now, he DID deserve it. Right? I mean, it was a NightWing, but Dad surely didn't deserve death. With that thought in mind, Opal cried under the sand sadly. sHE burrowed through the sand, sliding across the tiny substance with ease as she slithered away from camp. She popped out of the sand and snarled, the twilight behind her. Her eyes salty with tears, she walked toward her bunker with the other soldiers in her quadrant, collapsing on her sleeping cloth. "Hey Opal," her friend Dune said. He was named after his great great grandfather, who was killed by their ally's queen. He smiled sympathetically, and they talked for a while. The dinner bell rang, and they were both off together, laughing merrily as their spirits lifted. "So, how was your mission?" She asked curiously, taking her tray to an outside bench. Dune's eyes darkened. "We lost half our squad. They're coming in with new recruits soon." Category:Fanfictions Category:Collaborations Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Content (Commander Firefly)